the truth of despair
by alexicia the light of destiny
Summary: Naoki uzumaki was a bounty hunter and a good one at that she always got her target and her next target was her mother Naruto Uzumaki who she's not seen since she was young and she was definitely not letting this one get away will inner demons and a dark past come back to get in the way (Narutoxsasuke will come along)
1. Chapter 1

Fire. that's what I remembered when my town was destroyed, fire and the smell of death. I dont remeber much except that and what happen afterwords , that part I would loved to forget more then anything. The smell was so inflamed in my nose it made it so I can smell death only more then half a mile away now. People thought senseless killing and chaos would end after the great ninja war ended they were long so many people died that day and there was barely any survivors. I guess it helps with my job too hunting done criminals sometimes they leave or bring dead body with them, and I know what your thinking now I'm not a cop, or a solider , or anbu, or ninja. Just the opposite I'm a bounty hunter, I've been one since I was 14 and I'm good at my job. I did want to be a police officer when I was younger but I learned at a young age even in agency with good people who wants to do what's right and bring justice there will always be one corrupted evil bastard. Not many girls wanted to be police officer were im from well I wasn't most girls, I was the girl that wore pants instead of skirts, who had more guy friends then girl friends and preferred to get dirty and rough house but I learned the hard way what athority and the law can be really like. That's why I work alone but sometimes I will partner up or trade information if the situation requires it. but doesn't mean all my interesting friends and so called acquaintances are angels well I'm no angel ethier haha. I'm so messed up to be considered as anything holy or a saint not only with my job but I'm a alcoholic, well semi recovering alcoholic and I'm only 18 funny right. Sakura says because of survivors guilt I drink to punish myself or forget, well it does help sometimes for that but mostly it just makes me feel better. She also thinks I'm going to be the death of her one day or the beating the crap out of me will knock some sense into me so what do you think. But no matter how hard I try I can never forget that day for that day I lost my home, for that day, for that day I lost my friends, for that day I lost someone I loved some who gave me the scars on my back. My name is Naoki Uzumaki and no I'm not a boy don't the name fool you blame my mom he named it don't know why guess he thought I was going to be a boy and was to lazy to change it and yes I said "he" for my mom. You see my mom isn't really normal well from what Sakura says but I never really new my mother who left when I was 3 but right now right he's my next bounty my own personal bounty and now I'm heading to the place he and sakura grew up Konoha from what heard it place were ninjitsu is practiced. Even though Sakura and apparently my mom have it I have no knowledge of it what so ever. My town made it forbidden and they deffinitly weren't involved with the wars the came with it. They really weren't into making little kids into murders. Even though I don't have ninja mumbo jumbo I know how to fight and I fight hard and good and I can tell you one thing I always get my bounty, always.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm in bar, the third one I've been in today. I promised Sakura I world try to keep down the drinking while I'm work but temptation got the best of me. I don't know why she's worried its not like its effected my way working before. Well its not like she likes my work any better anyways, she says either my job or my drinking is going to kill one day or I'm going to be the death of her because of her worrying. I love Sakura I really do but I don't know what she's worried about I'm alive are I not. but I Guess its a god mothers job to worry I'm practicality laying on the bar waiting for next drink" hey bartender where's my sake" I yelled rubbing my eyes. The bartender rolled his eyes " don't you think you have had enough you've had 6 of them already " god I hate it when they do this if you don't want people to drink too much don't be a bartender and quit nagging at seriously your just as bad as Sakura I don't need two of them " hey iI'm paying you right I said nonchalantly he shock his head and started pouring me a cup "leave the bottle" I said " your hopeless " he walked away " yea tell me something I don't know I yelled " why dont you tell everybody I'm drunk while at it, oh wait everybody here is drunk I said sarcastically leaning back in my chair taking a drink.

U"come on sweet heart don't be like that" " please let me go I have to serve the other customers" I turned my head around to see a dumb ass drunk trying to molest a waitress" come on sweat heart don't be like that why don't you give me a kiss" please don't" she pushed away this made him mad "you slut" he punched her in the face leaving her whimpering on the floor. Ok now I'm mad I threw my glass on the floor and walked over to him "hey dumb ass!" He turned to look at me " I'm on my break right now and I haven't had one in very long time so would please GET THE FUCK OUT!" He then chuckled and walked over to me" oh really what are you going to do if I don't sweat heart" he said as he took a loose strain of my hair next he knows I grab his finger twist it all the way around and lift it high up in the air and he wailed in pain " you bitch" he grunted " I been called worse" I dragged him by his finger out side ,him whimpering along the way I open the door and threw him out as I was turning he charged at me I took the back of my sword and whacked him on the head and he went down. God guys like these make it hard for me to retire I was frustrated so I went back to my seat and ordered another drink the waitress comes up to me bowing her head " thank you for helping me" don't worry about it he was anynoying me anyway" I take a look at her I can see why she was being molested she was really pretty she had peach skin with long shinny wavy brown hair that matched her eyes and she had curves that made fit that made her fit her barmaid uniform perfectly, but doesn't mean she should be molested ever. Me on the other hand I have long blond greasy hair tied in a loose ponytail with my green top and black pants and my dark leather brown boots with my moms jacket.

Is there anyway I can repay you" she made my snap back to reality " yeah do you know if there's transportation that's going to Konoha" she blinked at me" um yes there's a trader that's leaving tonight why would you want-" thanks" I cut her off , I left the bill on the table " keep the change" I said as I walked out the door leaving her dumb folded.


	3. some welcoming

Well this is the really second chapter sorry if I made it look like it before :( well tell me what you think

Miss were here" I woke up in a ugh and turned over to look at him " ugh what time is it " I said as I rubbed my eyes "it's 9am " the man said now I remember I asked this man to drop me off at Konoha cause it was near his route for trade Man I hate hang overs. "You know miss it makes me wonder why do want to go to Konoha in the first place? No ones really entered there since after the great war" he said as I came up to the front of the wagon with him. " Are looking to become a citizen" " not really" I said quietly. I jumped out of the wagon and gave the man some money and started to walk towards the gate.

So this is were your from mom, pretty big. I took out a smoke and popped it in my mouth. Before I could slam on the door some answered " State your name and your reason for wanting to enter our country man said boy that was fast "Naoki Uzumaki I'm a traveler" the man was quiet for a minute. " why are you carrying a sword" " um I don't maybe cause I'm a young girl who travels alone from town to town and goes through dark forests and deserts that have freaks and bandits," and you ask me why I carry it" I say sarcastically I feel the man was standing dumb folded by what I just said I was trying to hold in my smirk " go straight to the hokage tower and she will decide if you can gain a pass" he said recovered quickly the gates opened" don't try anything or else the anbu will deal with you" well this is going to be interesting ,I walked in.

" did you hear what she said Kotetsu" he still looking at her going in "yes I heard her" Her last name it's the same as him, you don't think-" I don't know" he cut him off" but let's see what happens" She's the spitting image of him".


	4. Kabuto

My hair was in my face , sweating like hell, as I held the broken bottle in my hand with a crazed look in my eye I was just jumped by recent target just as was exiting the bar and my target had bounty on his head of 1,000,000 yen and there is good reason why I'm wary of this target usually my targets don't really bother me in fact never really have a problem with them but the fact is this guy knew I was coming after him, he knew I was going to be in this bar and he knew what my next move was and there is good reason I should be wary of him too because not only is he a war criminal but he was also Kabuto Yakushi, yea I'm damn well putting guard up! This bastard is beyond dangerous and I don't know how to use ninjitsu. Don't get me wrong I've captured people who use ninjitsu before it's bit of challenge but I always get them but this guy freaks me out not only by his appearance it looks like he took some lizard skin and wrapped it around his body! But his presence really scares me too and I don't get freaked out easily The picture I have of him looks like long before what ever happened to him. What kind of shit this guy get into, I've been fighting this guy for the 30 minutes and I'm already tried out and that takes a lot for me, I knew I shouldn't have left my sword at the in! The bastard hasn't really hurt me just a couple scratches here and there and some bruising I have feeling he's going easy on me but why?

" I'm impressed you made it this long" he smirked " not many people last this long when I'm not even trying" " well what can I say I don't give up and I don't like losing" I said in a huff. He chuckled "yes I can see that but it doesn't look like you have much strength left" I quietly been breaking some little shards of class from my bottle with out him noticing cutting my fingers in the process but it doesn't really bother me I been through worse" that may be true but I still a have a free tricks up my sleeve " next he knows I throw a glass shard into his knee with leaning over a bit in pain but gain posture throw the other pieces into his arm and shoulder then I charge at him and tackle him to the ground and put the rest of the broken bottle up to his neck "what you do know my adrenaline kicked in " he started laughing which confused me " I would aspect nothing less from you, your are your mother's daughter" OK now I want this guy talking " what do you about my mother I pressed the bottle closer to his neck" you know that won't kill me " he said with a grin "perhaps not but it will still hurt, besides im not a mass murderer like you now answer my question how do you know my mother" I was getting angry I wanted answers " I've known your mother for a long time he.. inspired me to become what I am" I could of sworn he smile fondly at that " I doubt my mother liked you very much" haha oh he didn't I use to make him angry all the time and I mean really angry" and I should probably tell you I'm the one that asked you to capture me" OK now I was really shocked " and why would you do that if I recall people been hunting you down for years " i thought it was too easy that i found him so easily"because I have something to tell you, your mother's still alive" my eyes sudden with shock " don't you dare fuck with me" I said with a low growl" I'm telling the truth" next thing I know he's out from under me and behind me and turn around he throws something at me I catch it and take a look at it was a photo of my mom and it looked like he entered the fire country border" why are you telling this in fact why are you showing me this" " I'm looking for him too " I and know your good at what you do your mother being the target will just make you work harder, we will be in touch" the next thing I know he was gone. My mom was alive, why would dad, Sakura... Why would he?... Lie to me. Oh yes he was right about one thing I'm going to look for him and I won't stop until I do.

End of flashback

Now Im Here in Konoha to find my answers but first I need to get the approval of the Hokagee how hard can that be?


	5. Author note

Hey guys I don't think many people like my story I mean its been up for awhile and haven't got reviews favs nothing I going to ask my beta to help me see what she can I hope we can makes changes so u guys will like it


End file.
